Amante
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: ¿Cuantas implicaciones para una simple palabra?
1. Chapter 1

El corazón de Dick Grayson rebosaba de felicidad, no solo tenía un hermanito que adoraba –su pequeño y amado Timmy– o que su querido hermano Jason se reintegrara a la familia, también era feliz porque Bruce correspondía los sentimientos que tenía por el los cuales iban más allá de los fraternales. Desde hacía un par de años que compartía mas que la casa con el millonario; tenían una relación basada en susurros nocturnos, dulces caricias y besos sinceros.

Por fin tenía amor.

Y eso aunado al más pequeño y reciente integrante de la familia: Damian, el hijo biológico de su amado Bruce.

Claro que supo de ese incidente orquestado por la hija del diablo, Bruce le conto como lo drogo y aprovechándose de eso lo metió en su lecho donde el adorable principito fue engendrado; eso no le sorprendió viniendo de una mujer como ella y aunque la odio por eso el niño no tenía la culpa sobre la estratagema causante de su concepción así que cuando él se presentó en la mansión queriendo conocer a su padre –diez años después– él lo recibió con los brazos y el corazón abiertos. Querría al niño como propio.

Al principio el niño se mostró receloso de todos pero en poco tiempo se adaptó y logro formar una buena relación con todos incluso con Bárbara con quien parecía tener un crush.

Solo que… no se llevaba tan bien con él ni con Bruce. Si había manera de evitar pasar tiempo con ellos a solas lo hacía y no entendía porque, él había tratado bien al niño desde su llegada pero notaba enojo en su mirada cada que lo veía cerca de Bruce.

Habían decidido no hablarle de su relación, no por vergüenza sino porque creyeron que era muy pequeño para entenderlo. Pero un día bajaron la guardia… el los vio besándose.

Él se estaba despidiendo de Bruce en la puerta antes de que se fuera a la empresa, se suponía que el niño aún no se levantaba pero pudo verlo en la ventana, estaba en el jardín. Bruce no se dio cuenta y se fue como si nada, así como el menor salió corriendo antes de que lo viera, Dick sabía que debía explicarle.

Lo encontró en su habitación jugando con el gatito que Alfred le regalara días atrás.

–Dami lo que viste no es lo que…

–Se lo que es así que no intentes mentirme –replico.

–Mira lo que pasa es que…

–No me interesa, vete.

– ¡Tengo que explicarte! – ¿Cómo podía ser tan terco?

– ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Eres el amante de mi padre!

Habían tenido otro desliz que no recordaba o el niño sabia más sobre el tema de lo que creían. –Sí, yo soy la pareja de tu padre desde hace un par de años.

–No Richard –solo a él lo llamaba por su nombre de pila. – Eres su amante porque está casado con mi madre.

Una sensación gélida le recorrió la columna, eso no podía ser cierto, Damian mentía Bruce nunca… –Bruce nunca se casó.

–Claro que sí, se casaron antes de que yo naciera y aunque madre le ha pedido el divorcio el aún no lo ha firmado así que siguen casados y tú eres su amante así como mamá Pamela es la suya.

–No te creo. –No, no era posible.

–Pregúntale a madre, al abuelo, a Clark Kent que fue su testigo. Pregúntale a padre, aunque no creo que te diga la verdad. –Sin más Damian se fue seguramente a buscar a Jason o Tim para distraerse.

* * *

Desde hace tiempo tengo la idea de Talía/Pamela, ¿alguien más? ¿Alguien escribiría un fic de ellas dos?


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a Violette Moore por la revisión.

* * *

No le creía claro que no, Damian debía mentir por consejo de la arpía que tenía por madre pero... ¿y si el decía la verdad? La duda ya estaba sembrada, así que investigó. Obviamente no iría donde los Al Ghul, podían mentirle y de nada serviría, no hablaría con Bruce en ese momento -estaba trabajando- ¿por qué importunarlo cuando todo podía solo ser una falacia del principito?

Eso solo dejaba al buen Clark como opción.

Que casualidad que ese día el amable granjero llevaría a Chris para que jugara con el más joven de los Wayne.

...

Era cerca de medio día cuando los Kent arribaron a la mansión, al instante los niños corrieron al jardín donde Jason y Tim los esperaban con globos de agua. Clark acepto la taza de café que Dick le ofreció, unos minutos después de amena y banal conversación llego la pregunta estelar: ¿le haz conocido una relación estable a Bruce?

Clark medito la pregunta unos minutos antes de sonreír suavemente. -Claro, Talia, la madre de Damian.

-Tener un hijo no es una relación estable.

-Tienes razón. -reconoció para alivio del acróbata. Alivio que no duro mucho. -No llevan una relación que se diga muy unida pero tienen mas de diez años casados, eso debe significar algo ¿no lo crees?

-¿Más de diez años? - "Se casaron antes de que yo naciera"

-Si, acompañe a Bruce a pedir la mano de Talía, el hermano de ella no creía que fuera un buen candidato para ser esposo de su hermana menor así que lo puso a prueba, y Bruce no se rindió hasta que se casaron -sonrió. -Ella se veía hermosa con su vestido, parecía una princesa. De hecho así la llama: su princesa, por eso le dice a Damian principito.

-¿Como es que nadie sabia? -Pregunto impactado, Clark lo atribuyo al hecho de descubrir un gran secreto sobre su mentor.

-Bueno, ya conoces a Bruce. Se toma muy enserio eso de mantener su vida privada en secreto, por eso solo yo asistí y fui su padrino.

Si, la privacidad propia era fundamental para los murciélagos, por esa razón casi nadie -incluso dentro del clan- sabia de su relación con Batman. Clark era pésimo para mentir (sin contar como ocultaba su identidad como Superman), el corazón de Dick sufrió una ruptura al admitir que el decía la verdad. Damian decía la verdad.

Bruce mentía.

La ira en su interior le hacía hervir la sangre, no veía hora de que el empresario llegara a casa para poder exigierle un par de respuestas más que merecidas pero desgraciadamente eso no ocurriría. Un par de horas después de que los Kent regresarán a Smallville Bruce llamo al fiel mayordomo para avisar que había surgido una reunión de ultima hora en Piedmont a la que era indispensable que asistiera por lo cual se ausentaría una semana.

Dick no tendría oportunidad de reclamarle nada. ¿Acaso el cosmos lo odiaba?

Al parecer si, el otro anuncio que Alfred dio en la cena, fue que la madre de Damian iría al día siguiente para visitar a su vástago.

Esa noche Dick apenas y pudo dormir, la idea de ver a la esposa de su novio no le hacía muchas ilusiones y menos el hecho de que era posible que con ella apareciera la doctora Isley a quien Damian parecía apreciar bastante.

"Sera que con ella ha convivido bastante"

Sabía la verdad, ella estaba -aun- casada con el murciélago Clark se lo confirmo el día anterior pero quizás pudiera hablar con la castaña para resolver algunas dudas que tenía como: ¿cuánto tenían casados? ¿En realidad Damian se desarrollo en un vientre artificial?

.

La sonrisa en el rostro del Wayne menor era ligera pero permanente, se veía contento ante la llegada de su madre; Dick no pudo evitar pensar que el niño le contaría a su progenitora del engaño del que había sido víctima -si no es que ya lo sabía- y sentirse humillado.

A las once de la mañana sonó el timbre, Alfred abrió e invito a las visitantes a entrar, los aprendices de Batman vieron como dos hermosas mujeres ingresaban a su hogar: Talía Al Ghul y Pamela Isley. La Hija del Diablo y Poison Ivy.

El niño corrió directamente hacia las mujeres que lo abrazaron gustosas. Talia lo alzo cargándolo en su cintura, le beso ambas mejillas antes de preguntarle quien sabe qué en su idioma natal, solo Pamela parecía entender la conversación madre-hijo pues ningún otro de los presentes hablaba esa lengua. Tanto el mayordomo como Jason y Tim sintieron que estaban de mas en aquella bella escena familiar así que optaron por retirarse discretamente; si quizás solo llevaban un par de meses separados pero cuando llevas tanto tiempo al lado de una persona cualquier separación es terrible.

Dick inevitablemente se sintió dolido pues el niño parecía tan feliz en presencia de la castaña, algo que nunca paso con el, pero era normal ¿no? Después de todo era su madre y estuvo un tiempo sin verla.

"Solo extrañaba a su madre"

Pero sintió una punzada al ver como Damian dirigía su atención a la pelirroja que no tardo en ser ella quien sostuviera al menor. También con ella sonreía, sus ojos reflejaban un profundo cariño y respeto por la doctora Isley; con eso quedaba demostrado que él quería a la amante de su madre sin importarle el estatus que esta tuviera a diferencia de Dick a quien no toleraba tener cerca.

-¿Podría hablar contigo un momento, Richard? -La suave voz de Talía distrajo al pelinegro de sus pensamientos, asintiendo monótonamente la dirigió al despacho de Bruce.

-Damian me contó lo que sucedió entre ustedes. -apenas cerro la puerta la mujer fue directo al punto.- Admito que fue un tanto brusco pero de una u otra forma debías enterarte de mi relación con Bruce, no era justo que siguieras creyendo una mentira.

-¿Porque no se han divorciado?- Pregunto curioso pero a la vez triste.

-Hace tiempo que le pedí separarnos, pero él no ha firmado aun, hace un par de años intento engañarme con acta falsa pero no funciono. Como ninguno tenia pensado casarse lo deje pasar ya que no nos afectaba en nada pero ahora necesito que el firme, por eso viene, para que por fin nos podamos divorciar.

-Dami parece quererlas mucho -comento pues era verdad.

-Si, mi pequeño sol siempre me ha tenido a mí y a Pamela a su lado, es natural que su cariño sea grande.

-¿Cuanto tiempo convivió con ella? - ¿Podría ganarse siquiera la confianza del niño si lo trataba el mismo tiempo que la pelirroja?

-Desde que era un bebé. Poco después de la boda Bruce regresó a Gotham así que no se enteró de mi embarazo, intente contactar con él pero me fue imposible.

Pamela fue amiga mía durante la universidad y conservamos esa amistad, ella busco a Bruce por mi pero el resultado fue el mismo así que desistí, si no hacia caso era porque no le importaba. Pamela fue a visitarme y se quedo cuidándome ya que por una caída mi embarazo se volvió de alto riesgo y cuando Dami nació intente buscar otra vez a Bruce para que lo conociera pero fue en ese entonces que hubo una fuga masiva en Arkham y prefirió quedarse aquí; ya no lo busque desde que me recrimino mis lazos con la Liga de Asesinos siendo que él lo sabia desde que me conoció.

-¿Pero por qué no ha firmado? ¿Por qué mentirme? -Susurro destrozado. El amor de su vida se había burlado de él en su cara.

-Desconozco sus motivos Richard, esos deberías preguntárselos tu.

La Princesa de los Asassins salió después de darle a Nightwing un compasivo apretón en el hombro, tenía cosas más importantes como ir al parque de diversiones con su pareja e hijo que consolar al pobre héroe herido.

Dick ya no sabía que pensar ¿algo de lo que Bruce le dijo fue cierto? Llevaba años casado con la hija del diablo, los suficientes para que su hijo no fuera un bastardo, ni producto de un aprovechamiento que haya tenido Talia sobre él, como se encargo de que Dick pensara.

¿Siquiera lo amaba?

* * *

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Dick podrá hablar con Bruce? ¿Realmente Bruce esta en junta?


End file.
